Richie's Crush
by Aintzane411
Summary: Richie has a crush and Virgil wants to know who it is. One-shot.  Maybe ;D  Possible slash if you squint and tilt your head sideways, but not much.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Static Shock. Believe me, if I did, it would still be on TV and there would be a LOT more Virgil/Richie in there. ;D

* * *

><p>The sounds of laughter echoed throughout the Hawkins residence. Two teenage boys were upstairs playing video games, as they always did on Saturdays like today. Virgil and Richie, both 16 years old, hadn't had a day to just hang out together in almost two years. They had always been busy with superhero business, school work, or trying to get Daisy and Freida to forgive the boys for ditching them the past week. So this was a nice break from it all.<p>

The duo were playing a gory game, with lots of blood and fighting, and Richie was definitely in the lead. They were both sitting on the floor next to Virgil's bed, staring intently at the small television screen on the bookshelf next to his window. The two characters on screen were battling with each other, and one was nearing the end of its life force.

Biting his tongue in concentration, Richie furiously tapped out a combination of buttons on his controller, prompting his character to send a large energy blast. Virgil's character dropped to the ground as Richie stood to do a victory dance.

"Not on your best game today, are we, V?" he jeered. Virgil scowled and lightly tossed his controller away from him.

"Aw, c'mon, Rich," he pouted. "You could have at least let me win one game, instead of you taking all 19 of them!" Richie grinned and down next to the darker teen, leaning against his bed.

"That's it?" he said. "You're just gonna give up like that?" Virgil nodded, and Richie sighed, slumping against the bed frame. "Well it's no fun playing by yourself," he mumbled, but Virgil began to snicker at what he said, his cold demeanor dissipating entirely. The snickers quickly turned to outright laughter as Richie realized what he said. His face turned bright red.

"Really, V?" he groaned. "I swear, you're the most immature person I know."

"Don't I know it, Rich," Virgil wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "But you gotta admit, that _was_ pretty funny."

Richie smiled. "I guess so," and the both of them began to chuckle again. They were still laughing and messing around when the phone rang on the wall. Virgil stood up to answer it.

"Hello?" Richie sighed and stretched out on the floor. "Sorry, no can do, Daisy," Virgil glanced at him, "I'm hanging out with Richie today. Playing video games, watching horror movies, you know. Guy stuff." Richie raised an eyebrow at his friend. It wasn't often that V turned down a date with Daisy. Those two really had the hots for each other. "Thanks for asking, though. See ya at school!"

Virgil hung up and stretched out next to Richie, who propped himself up on one elbow. The blond made a show of putting his hand on Virgil's forehead to check his temperature. "Jeez, Virgil, are you sick or something?" he joked. "You never turn down a date with Daisy!"

Virgil playfully smacked Richie's hand away and shrugged. "I'm hangin' with you today. Besides, her and Freida are always complaining how they feel ignored when the four of us hang out."

Rolling his eyes, Richie laid back down and put his hands behind his head. "Then pay attention to her, idiot. You like her, she likes you. Take it somewhere, man. You got the potential to have a great girlfriend. I wouldn't turn it down if I were you."

Now it was Virgil's turn to raise an eyebrow and prop himself up. "Oh, is that so?" he asked. "What about Freida? She seems awful close to you."

Richie's face turned red again. "W-well… Um, that's different, V," he stammered. "She doesn't like me like that. And I don't really like her like that. She's just a friend. Not really my type…" he trailed off.

"Okay then," said Virgil. "What _is _your type, then? Obviously not anyone at the school."

Richie avoided Virgil's gaze._ God, V, why are you doing this to me?_ "I dunno, V," he said dismissively. "I'll know it when I see her, okay?"

Virgil started to smile. "Ohhhh, I see what's going on here," he said. "You already like someone, don't you?"

Richie groaned, exasperated and pushed himself up from the floor. "So what if I do, V? Why are you so interested?" He sat on Virgil's bed and leaned up against the wall.

"You're my best friend, Rich, of course I want to know." Virgil sat up as well, but remained on the floor. "Come on, who is it?"

Before Richie could answer, however, they heard Sharon calling from downstairs. "Virgil! Richie! Dinner's ready, get your butts down here!"

Richie stood and went to go downstairs, but Virgil blocked the door. "I'm not moving 'til you tell me, man."

"Dude, this isn't funny. I don't like anyone!" the angry words shot out of Richie's mouth, but Virgil refused to lay off.

"I know you, Rich," he said with a smile. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Virgil! Richie!" The smell of Sharon's horrible cooking came wafting up the stairs.

Richie rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and, without thinking, said the first name that came to his mind. "Fine. Sharon. Happy?" Virgil's mouth dropped open in shock as he stepped aside to let Richie pass. Richie himself was somewhat dumbfounded, as well, but was in too much of a bad mood to bother trying to explain himself. He trudged down the stairs and took his usual seat at the table, with Virgil a few minutes behind.

Once dinner was finished, Richie simply feigned a headache and headed home early instead of talking to Virgil. He just wasn't in the mood.

* * *

><p>The next day, the two met up at the Gas Station of Solitude to get ready for that morning's patrol. Richie was still in a foul mood and Virgil still appalled and slightly angry at what Richie had told him. He was looking forward to getting more information out of the boy.<p>

"Okay, Richie," he started. "Really? What the hell? Sharon?"

Richie shrugged. "No, not really. Just said the first name I thought of to get you off my back." Ignoring Virgil's angry expression, he continued to gather his gadgets for patrol.

"And so you think lying to me is gonna make it better. Yes, that's totally logical."

"Well it's better than the fucking truth, Virgil!" Richie spat back.

"What _is _the truth? I don't even know anymore!"

"Just forget about it." Richie pulled on his helmet and grabbed Backpack. "I'll see you after patrol." Virgil watched as his best friend flew out the door.

It was about two hours later when Virgil, now cooled off from the argument earlier, flew past the clock tower and saw Richie sitting on the 7. He flew over and took a seat next to his friend, folding his disc up and tucking it in a pocket. "Hey," he started. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I got no say in who you do or don't like. It doesn't matter to me. You'll always be my best friend."

Richie sighed. "I'm sorry, too, man. I guess I went a little far there, didn't I?" he looked over at Virgil with a small smile.

"And I guess I could get used to it if it really were you and Sharon, I mean-"

Richie cut him off, "Oh, hell no, Virgil!" he grimaced. "I couldn't even imagine being that girl's brother, let alone her boyfriend!" The two smiled, but Richie's quickly fell off his face as he turned his head facing forward again and stared off into space.

"Well that's a relief," jeered Virgil. "I'm not sure I could stand-"

"I'm gay, Virgil."

The superhero paused for a moment, and then continued speaking. "Okay. Cool. Like I was saying-"

"V. You heard me, right?" Richie turned back towards his best friend with a solemn look on his face.

"Yeah, I heard you," Virgil shifted his weight so he could look at Richie without craning his neck. "Like I said earlier, you'll always be my best friend. I don't care if you're gay, straight, or into the animal kingdom." A thoughtful look crossed his face, followed quickly by one of mild disgust. "Though that would be pushing the limits." He wrapped his arm around his partner in crime

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."


End file.
